


Tiny Little Wham! Shorts

by airy_nothing



Category: Glee
Genre: 4x17, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airy_nothing/pseuds/airy_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much to say, other than this piece is mainly prompted by Sam telling Blaine in "Guilty Pleasures," "and I even wore those tiny little Wham! shorts . . .”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Little Wham! Shorts

Getting Blaine to admit the truth is going to be a lot harder than Sam originally thought. 

But frankly, it's time. Sam's kept quiet about it all year, no matter how many times Blaine's gaze lingers longer than it maybe should, as Blaine's eyes turn wide as saucers, making Sam feel . . . Well what  _does_  he feel anyway? Because that look is different from the way the girls gawked at him when he'd shown up in nothing but shorts and boots.  _Their_ eyes told him exactly what they were thinking—or imagining—about him. 

No. When Blaine's looking at him, in  _that_ way, it feels decidedly different.

It feels a lot like awe.

But lately Sam can tell that this thing is bothering Blaine, and just like before, in the aftermath of Kurt, once Blaine finally  _talked,_  things got better for him. Sam may not know everything, but he knows talking it out is better than not.  

Which is weird, because Blaine actually talks a  _lot_. Sometimes he just goes on and on. And Sam has this crazy image that pops into his head at that thought, of Bugs Bunny trying to dig himself out of a hole—but you just see his head sink lower and lower until there's just a hole and a giant pile of dirt being launched out of it, and no bunny.

As he stuffs a few bags of pasta into his backpack, he thinks Bugs Bunny could make a good macaroni portrait. He rearranges the remaining bags of noodles on the cafeteria shelf and heads for his locker. 

***

As Sam watches Blaine pause over the portrait of Kurt, he thinks that finally, he's going to get the truth out of him. Sam can't even believe his luck that they've ended up in the art classroom at all. If Blaine hadn't seen him stealing pasta (and offered him money, Sam recalls, which feels kind of uncomfortable),they wouldn't be standing here. 

So when Sam offers Blaine a chance to cop to his crush on him, and he doesn't take it, and says, " _Wham!"_  instead, Sam just wants to sit him down and force the words out of him. But Blaine's got an  _idea_  already, and damn if that isn't contagious.

***

Which brings them to the local sporting goods store, where they are standing in the middle of the women's department, looking at shorts.

"Dude," Sam says, "I'm happy to sing that (dropping his voice to a whisper) Wham! song with you, but like . . ." Blaine is focused on sifting through the racks, looking at brightly colored shorts. Why can't he get his attention? "Dude. Why do we have to wear  _girls_ ' shorts for this? Does it really matter? We already made the 'Choose Life' t-shirts and all for the performance, right?"

Blaine stops, finally, and looks up at Sam. Blaine's on a mission, he can tell, which means he's  _serious._  "Because they don't  _make_ those kinds of shorts for guys—I mean,  _short_  shorts. I mean they do, probably, but we're trying to get this whole thing together fast so there's no time to shop online. We just want this performance to be perfect, you know? So we can inspire the rest of the glee club to reveal their secrets, too. What does it matter where we get the shorts?" he asks, holding up a pair of bright pink,  _really_  short shorts. As he holds them out for Sam to try on, Blaine has  _that_  look in his eye. 

Sam rubs his forehead.  _It's no big deal,_  he says to himself, but he's got to admit that he's starting to feel a lot like Bugs himself, shovel in hand.  _  
_

Really, he's worn short shorts before, like shiny _gold_ ones. It's so stupid, his reaction, because it wasn't so long ago that he called himself White Chocolate and peeled his layers off one by one. On stage. Why is this any different?

He looks over at Blaine just then, who is gazing again at Sam and clearly had been for a while. Blaine's reaction is of a kid who's been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. He smiles awkwardly and diverts his eyes, and Sam knows immediately why this is different. 

It's because Blaine is probably beating himself up over this. And that simply has to stop. 

And it  _will_  stop this week, Sam decides then and there—he's just got to show Blaine how to open up. Even if it means revealing more of himself (not  _that_  kind of revealing, he thinks, shaking his head faintly, but  _Manilow_  revealing, which is going to be  _scary)._

"So these are mine?" Sam asks, taking the shorts. "The pink ones?"

"Actually, they're kind of salmon," Blaine responds, and Sam smiles at the blush that forms on Blaine's cheeks. 

Sam takes them and thinks how much better it will be, when Blaine can blush away and not feel uncomfortable about it. 

Because it's really kind of adorable.

 


End file.
